


Shadow's Bloom

by bootypest



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Azriel owns an auto repair shot, Elain & Rhysand - friendship, Elain owns a flowership, F/F, F/M, Modern Era, and happen to be next door to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootypest/pseuds/bootypest
Summary: Modern AUIn which Elain owns a flower shop and Azriel owns an auto repair shop and are next door neighbors.





	1. i. how it began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading the ACOTAR series, I fell in love with the characters. Not to mention, I do ship Elriel and there are not that many fics out there of them, I decided to add onto the list. Despite shipping Elriel, I also do love Elucien and would be happy with any pairing. And I'm all for side brotp relationships and I really wanted to write a friendship dynamic between Rhys and Elain. So I really hope you enjoy this!

Throughout most of her life, Elain enjoyed gardening. From the various hues and the sweet scents of the flowers, to the time consuming work she spent tending to the small garden in the backyard of her childhood home. Her love trickled out through her fingers as she manage the garden, pulling out the weeds, watering, and planting certain flowers to match the appropriate season they best bloomed in. 

While Feyre spent most her time on her art and Nesta with reading, Elain usually was found outside nurturing her garden. Just like her mother once did before she passed.

Elain knew that she wanted to open up her own flower shop. Throughout highschool and college she manage to secure a few internships (paid and unpaid) in flower farms and flower shops. Not only did she acquire more knowledge and understanding about cultivating a garden and proper management, it allowed her to create a network among her co-workers and customers. It was vital for Elain to have strong relationship with those people because when she did open her shop, she had people supporting and financing her dream, along with her sisters. 

❧

At twenty-one, during her third year of college, she met Rhysand. 

Elain had been chosen to decorate floral arrangements for his mother's birthday party. This opportunity would be a make it or break it situation for her. Nonetheless, she received several praises for her lovely and beautiful combination of flowers and color arrangement. 

Rhysand had personally spoke to her about having business relations in the future, if she ever decided to go into the floral business herself. With an appreciative smile, the slip of his business card, and a generous tip, he wish for her success and happiness. Within the next few months, several new clients personally asked for her to decorate for their occasion.

❧

At twenty-four, Elain had the pleasure of flipping the 'open' sign of her flower shop, _Bloom_. 

Weeks beforehand, Elain manage to secure a loan from the bank, begin the write-up's of contract agreements with local flower farms, and commence her search for a sizable space for her shop. It would have been wonderful for her to find an affordable space to buy in the Spring Court district, but it was too expensive. She tried other districts but none felt right to her. The spaces were either too small and expensive, fixer-uppers that no doubt would cause her to drown in debt before her business began, or unsuitable for her to open a flower shop. 

Her fingers continuously trace the plastic business card. Elain was debating about calling and asking for a favor, she knew he would find the perfect space in an instant. He is a powerful businessman and no doubt had the ability do anything with a snap of his fingers. 

Rhysand has been a loyal customer, _of her_ , regardless where she worked. She catered to many of his important business events, parties, and affairs. He always encourage her to venture out and create a business of her own, make a name for herself, and he had promised to help her to achieve that dream.

Over the few times they talked, Elain always thought he would make a wonderful boyfriend for Feyre. Both were resilent, stubborn, and dedicate to those they loved. But never had the nerve to play match-maker especially when they dated different people, whenever she met with him.

Knowing this was a once in a life time chance, she dialed the phone number. As she heard the familiar dial tone, part of her hope he would not answer and she would avoid the awkwardness of asking for a favor; but, the other part of her wanted to demonstrate she is strong enough to ask for help from a friend.

"Cassian, I swear if I have to hear about your women troubles one more time, I will-" Elain eyes went wide, surprised that he answered and afraid to hear the rest of his statement.

"Hi, it's Elain," she manage to squeak out.

"Oh shit, sorry I thought you were my brother moaning about his women problems. What do I have the pleasure of you calling for me once?" Despite the amusement in his tone, Elain felt her cheeks heat up.

"Definitely not women problems," she unconsciously voiced her thoughts out as Rhysand let out a chuckle. "I called because I need a small favor, well not really small, but you get the gist of it."

"And what is this favor?"

"I was wondering if you know any affordable spaces to buy in the Night Court District. I'm trying to find a place to open up a flower shop and everywhere else is quite expensive." She ranted nervously. 

"Say no more, I know the perfect spot."

❧

The two-story red brick building loomed over her. A small strip of roofing budge out on the first level, providing shelter of the sun's gaze for Elain. Through the two glass doors, she could see a few shelving units pushed against the walls. A spiral staircase in the far right nook, no doubt leading to the second level. A few feet away was another glass door that seem to lead to an open area.

Small tap on her shoulder, caused Elain to jump and whirl around at the suspect. Amusement flashed through a pair of violet eyes, "It's lovely to see you too."

"Sorry, I was busying trying to see what's inside." She explained as she watched Rhysand open the front door.

"Eager aren't we? No one else accompanying you?" 

"My sisters are busy at work and my best friend had a family emergency. Not to mention, they had no idea I'm here in the Night Court district." She answered as she followed him inside. It was true, Feyre was currently busy being a student-teacher at their old highschool and Nesta had to meet up with her client before their court date, while Lucien was summoned by his mother to discuss an issue. Another reason was that her sisters believed she would settle for a quaint space in the Autumn Court district.

"You traveled a few hours from the Spring court for this," Elain nodded at the black-haired man, "Then it's truly an honor to show you this space."

Once being inside the structure, it felt larger than she anticipated. But she could, clear as day, visualize flowers organized in shelves, a small sitting area for clients to discuss there arrangements, and Feyre's art on the walls. Rhysand allowed Elain to wander around the space in silence as she soaked up the space. "What's outside?"

"Look for yourself."

It's a nice sized courtyard. Red and green vines adorned the walls. It's enough space for her to put the much larger tree shrubs and flowers, along with tools, pots, and decorations. She noticed that she wasn't the only one who had access to the courtyard. Three benches pushed against the wall she faced, filled with men in one-piece blue attire. Smudges of oil sported on their outfit and face and unbothered by their presence. 

"This space is shared with the auto repair shop next door. They like to enjoy their lunch breaks out here. But no doubt most of the space is reserved for you to use." Rhysand explained.

Elain smiled as she picture manly men prancing around her garden, adoring flower crowns and such. 

"But that's not the best part." He quirked his eyebrow, signaling for her to follow.

"No doubt, it would be such a hassle traveling back and forth, stuck in traffic and only getting a few hours of sleep. So why go through all that trouble, if you can be a few steps away from you business." He began to ascend the spiral staircase, a short hall lead to a yellow door. 

"I think it's enough space for you."

A small gasp escaped her mouth as she stared in awe of the open space of the studio apartment. The kitchen was small but doable, a queen bed could fit comfortably with a large space separating it from the area that could be the living room/dinning room. A small hall led to the bathroom and dryer and washer unit.

This was beyond perfect for Elain. She could perfectly picture herself living up here and being able to a few steps away from her flower sanctum. She knew despite her sisters protest of not living with them anymore, they would let her experience this one in a lifetime fortune. But on the other hand, this felt too perfect and amazing for her to afford to live and work here.

"Before you pop out of that happy bubble of yours, I made sure this place is within your price range and that you have full control of remodeling this space to fit your vision. It took a few arguments to convince my brother about the courtyard space but other than that, he'll be happy to have you as a neighbor."

"I feel like I'm going to be added to his list of women problems." _Remembering Cassian's lady issues._

Rhysand laughed, "Oh no, not Cassian. Which quite frankly, I don't think would be a good influence on your innocence. Azriel owns the repair shop next door, actually he owns this whole structure but constructed this spot for another business. Sadly, he's out of town at the moment so I stepped in, being the good brother I am, and did the bidding for him."

"You surprise me more and more Rhysand. Are you sure there's no catch? This is truly too much for me, I don't think all the floral arrangements I made could earn all this." Elain softly stated.

"I'll do anything for my friends," he replied with a soft tone as his eyes glazed with an emotion too fast for Elain to decipher. 

And for once, Elain felt utterly at bliss as she said, "I'll take it."


	2. ii. agree to disagree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 7 courts are divided in districts (like each district represent a county) and spread among two cities: Hewn City and Velaris, in the state of Prythian. 
> 
> I should had mention that some parts are from the past few weeks leading up to the opening of the shop and then Azriel finally makes an appearance in the next chapter.
> 
> This chapter also includes Feysand.

Elain felt Nesta would combust into flames as Feyre threw confetti in the room. She was nervous the whole way back from the Night Court district, deeply afraid of what Nesta would say or do. Feyre would be sad to see her sister move out but ecstatic for her achieving her lifelong dream. 

She could definitely say this was one of the worst dinners she ever had.

"Elain, would you like to repeat what you just said. I think I misheard what you said." But the look on Nesta's face said she heard her clearly, she just wanted time to compose her angry before things got messy.

Elain felt herself go red from the tension, "I-I said, I bought a building for my flower shop in the Night Court."

"And how did you end up buying a place in the Night Court district, instead of Autumn." 

"I contacted a friend to help me find an available space, I did not know of the studio apartment upstairs. He definitely surprised me with that."

" _He?_ "

Feyre knew it was a good time to intervene before Nesta imploded and regretted anything she said to Elain. "Do we know him? Maybe his a friend of Lucien's?"

"No, he's a client I frequently organize arrangements for the last three years. Rhysand manage to find the perfect space for me," Elain timidly replied. 

"Rhysand? I thought you told us his name was Ryan?" Her younger sister question as the eldest quietly fumed in her chair.

Then something clicked and Nesta screeched out, "You decorated for Rhysand McKnight? 

Yes, for the past three years Elain lied about the Night Court resident due to the violent tensions between the Night Court and Spring Court districts. Rhysand came from a powerful and old family line, his ancestors founded the city of Velaris. His family also had a strong vendetta against the Gardners, a wealthy family of the Spring Court.

Elain knew she was in deep trouble but she found strength within herself to defend her actions. "I lied. Only because you guys despise the Night Court like half of the Spring Court residents. If it wasn't for him, the flower business would not be booming here. If it wasn't for him, I would not be able to save enough money to even own a shop. If it wasn't for him, I would never have the success that I have now. I owe him and all he asks in return is nothing, only for happiness and success."

Feyre and Nesta silently looked at each other, speaking to each other through their eyes. Until Feyre spoke up first, "I can't believe you made floral arrangements for the Rhysand McKnight. I heard he's a powerful and scary businessman, well that's what the tool used to babble on about."

Ignoring her sister's last words, not in the mood to waste her energy on Feyre's horrible ex-boyfriend, Nesta stated, "I hate that you kept this from us but, I understand that if you mention this earlier, we might have reacted much worse. But this is your choice, we hate it but we respect it."

The middle sister quickly rose from her seat to give her sisters a hug, "Thank you, thank you! Plus, he's not bad as everyone makes him out to be."

Elain knew her sisters would support her, no matter what. 

❧

Nesta and Feyre followed Elain's car to her new home and shop. Both sisters would help her settle into her apartment and begin the decoration of the business. Though Nesta would only stay with them for Friday night, since she was needed at the Court house for a trial. Feyre had the weekend and Monday off to help her sister. Lucien was due to make an appearance on Monday before he and Feyre headed back home to the Spring Court. 

Saturday morning, Elain decided it was time to start painting the shop. 

"What do you think?" Feyre asked wearing her art smock, covered in splotches of paint. 

Feyre painted two murals on opposite side of the rooms. One consisted of the name of the shop with array of flowers around it, where the cashier area would be. The other mural was of large flowers in deep, vibrant colors. 

"It's perfect," Elain softly spoke in awe. "I couldn't of ask for something more perfect that this, thanks Fey."

Feyre just gave her side hug, "It was an honor to put my art up. How about we get lunch as the paint drys before we start moving the shelves around. I'm just going to change and clean up."

Elain busied herself by looking over her to do list and contemplated what was the best action to take while her sister was here. The tapping of glass broke her train of thoughts.

To her surprise, Rhysand stood outside sporting his usual attire of business clothes. Although, he looked much casual with his sleeves rolled up of his white button up shirt and blazer removed. She could see black ink peaking from the loose buttons of the top of his shirt.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" He questioned as she open the door. "I was checking on the auto shop and I thought it would be nice to see my favorite flower girl."

Elain blushed at the compliment. "No, just finished painting the walls. My sister is upstairs changing." 

"Oh? I finally get to meet one of your lovely sisters," Rhysand stated as he analyzed the murals. 

"Well to be fair, I never met your siblings," she rebutted quietly. 

"These are absolutely stunning," he muttered to himself.

"Why thank you," Feyre's voice chimed in as she descended from the stairs. 

The moment Feyre's and Rhysand's eyes met, Elain knew something clicked between them. Maybe playing matchmaker was not necessary, when she could practically hear the wedding bell's ringing. 

Her sister sported a rosy blush on her cheeks from the intense gaze of the gorgeous man before her. 

"You never mentioned how your sister sported the same beauty as you, Elain." Rhysand muttered to the brown-eyed woman. 

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Rhysand." He extended his hand out in greeting. 

Feyre did not falter under his gaze, softly clasped her hands in his, "Feyre. Lovely to meet you."

Elain smiled at the two and decided to intervene between the two before things escalated and forget she was still there. 

"It's a beautiful day today." Her soft tone broke them out of their bubble as they quickly move their hands away. 

Rhysand slowly teared himself away from the beauty in front of him, "Yes, it is absolutely beautiful." _He wasn't talking about the weather._

"Well we were ab–" Elain cut her sister off before she could finish.

"Feyre was about to head for lunch, maybe you'd like to accompanying her," she gently expressed. "I have a few interviews to do for staff anyways."

Rhysand gave her a quick wink, knowing what she was doing, "It's a good thing, I don't have anymore meetings scheduled for today. I would love to join you for lunch, if you want some company?"

Feyre gave her sister a look but, all she got was a sweet smile, "Uh yeah, I'd like some company. You probably know where the best spots to eat are." 

He held his arm out for her to grab, "I might know a few places. I won't keep your sister for too long, Elain."

"It's fine, I'd spent twenty two years of my life with her. The time apart will be good for us," she joked.

Despite Feyre being the youngest, Elain was treated as the youngest in the trio. 

"Call me if anything happens and I don't know if I should hate you or love you," Feyre muttered the last part before hooking her arms with Rhysand.

❧

The next hour and half, Elain conducted ten interviews for potential staff. She already knew three candidates secured a job in her shop: Varian, a dark-skinned man with ivory hair, Alis, a dark-skinned women with a motherly vibe, and Nuan, a young woman with a charismatic attitude.

She knew she was going to spend the next few hours alone, after her sister sent a text about exploring the city with Rhysand. It brought a smile on her face, her sister deserve this after having a rough couple of years.

Well she wasn't necessarily alone, she manage to ask some of workers next door to help her move around shelves and the larger furniture around. The men were complete gentlemen and absolutely respectful towards her. She wonder if Azriel was exactly the same, if he set a certain standard for his employees.

"Miss Archeron, is this where you want it?" Hart had asked. He and Bron had aligned the shelves in spacious rows. 

"Guys thank you so much. When I open up shop, don't be afraid to stop by. I will personally decorate a bouquet a flowers for yourself or significant other, on the house." Elain felt that this is the least they deserved for helping out. 

"It's no issue, we loved helping out," Hart argued.

"If you say so but, just know this offer is on the table, in case of a flower emergency."

Now she was alone again as she waited for her food to arrive. She began labeling which flowers went where, the ideal price ranges, and created a binder for clients to look over when choosing for arrangements. 

She had been so engrossed in her work and stuffing down wontons, that she barely noticed the pair walking in. The sun had already began it's descent, creating a hazy red violet across the sky with splatters of red and orange.

"I hope I didn't keep your sister out too late," Rhysand joked with a charming smile.

"It's no problem, I manage to get a lot done anyways."

"Well it was lovely hanging out, maybe next time we could head to the club you talked about." Feyre gave a quick kiss on his cheek as she walked upstairs.

Rhysand look frozen in thought, with a slight red hue emerging on his cheeks. "Um, well, you too!" he replied pathetically. 

Elain was flabbergasted at the flustered man, he always had a cool, calm, suave expression. He radiated power and control, right now he looked like a love-sick puppy. 

She giggled at her friend, "Rhysand?"

"Yeah? Oh hi, Elain," he gave her a soft smile. 

"I'm glad you like my sister." she replied.

"Me too."


	3. iii. stars grant wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Azriel makes his first appearance. I wanted to included his cobalt siphons somehow so I decided to make it into a ring that belong to his mother.
> 
> And I really glad to see people actually reading, so thank you guys.

Laughter bounced off the walls as Elain and Feyre sat on the benches in the courtyard watching the dark sky with twinkling lights scatter around. The night sky were incredibly astonishing compared to those of Spring Court, or any other court as a matter of a fact.

"I can't believe you get this view every night, I guess that means I'm coming over every weekend," Feyre proclaimed. 

"It is beautiful," Elain added. "I can't believe I'm opening my very own flower shop, it feels surreal still."

"Which is better because it means you worked your ass off to achieve your dream. And with a night view like this, it's impossible for the stars not to grant dreams," her sister inquired.

Feyre stood up yawning, "I'm gonna call it a night, don't stay up too late. We have a lot to still do around here."

"And you still need to tell me about your time with Rhysand," Elain remarked.

A small blush appeared on her sister's cheeks. "Yeah, yeah. Don't think I will forgot about that. Night."

"Goodnight."

At last, Elain had some peace and quiet. Not that she was disturbed by her sister's presence, but at times she felt much more comfortable alone with the dark shadows of her mind. She thought about the last few days, Rhysand helping her find the perfect place, her sisters accepting her choice, and Feyre helping her out in her shop. _Her flower shop._

With her pulling her blanket closer, she looked at the heavenly sight above her. She thank the gods for granting her dream, for all the stars she wished upon. 

Elain closed her eyes for a few minutes, that she soon realized if she didn't move she would end up sleeping out here. When she opened her eyes again, the moon had casted a fragment of its light upon her. 

She also knew she wasn't alone out here, she noticed someone come out from the balcony next door but made no effort to make it apparent. Mostly likely her neighbor return home and sought comfort from the beautiful starry sky.

She knew he was staring, maybe trying to make out her features and dictate for himself, if she was a worthy neighbor or not. Maybe it was time to get a glimpse of the man, only for him to disappear into the shadows. It seems she wasn't the only one comfortable with them.

❧

Azriel absolutely detested having to visit his actual blood-related family in the Illyrain Village. He had attended his father's, or as Cassian likes to call him, _his sperm donor_ , funeral. It had been years since he seen his family, ever since the incident and he was taken into the care of the McKnights.

He intended to stay at the most two days, but he ended up staying the week. It was most due to the fact that this is where he grew up, when his mother was still alive. The ice cream parlor they used to go every weekend after the park still situated between the antique shop and barber shop. His old elementary school had be remodeled along with new homes built around it. Despite the mix of new and old, it stop being his home the moment his mother died. 

All he had left of her was her cobalt encrusted ring.

Azriel showed no emotion throughout the funeral, especially when burying the monster that had been once his father. He barely muttered words towards his step-monster and half-bothers ( _other generous nicknames from Cassian_ ). It was pleasant to know after their short exchange, they avoided each other at all costs.

The hotel room, Rhysand graciously provided, allowed him to mourn in peace. He mourned a man he knew ages ago, he mourned over a man he hated, he mourned over a man he could never stand up against and most of all, he mourned over a man he did not know. This was his closure from a person that caused him such horrors in his life, but Azriel would never find peace with himself. His shadows would always be a part of him.

It was many of the reasons he turned down his brother's offers to join him. He did not want to see him in such an overwhelming state of grief for a man that did not deserve it. 

After driving hours from a place that should remain in his past, he felt utterly relief when he saw the welcome sign to Velaris. Azriel was glad to see his familiar structure of his auto shop. Thankfully, his thoughts now concerned his curiosity of his new neighbor. 

Rhysand mentioned the woman had been his go-to florist ever since she decorated for his mother's birthday. He described her as innocent and lovely woman, that had gift of bringing everything to life, and despite their limited interaction, he consider her as a friend. Azriel was surprised, Rhys rarely made new friends and only enjoyed the company of their group, the inner circle. It was a bit hard to convince Azriel to sell off a small section of his structure, especially since he liked the courtyard to himself and employees. In the past he rented it out but, none of the business ever manage to thrive in success, they usually packed their bags by the third month and he was quite thankful for that. Many of the pass renters had cause such a commotion, especially at night, he decided to put a halt to renting out the space. So if his brother was so adamant that this woman would be successful, how can he say no. 

It was late at night when he arrived back home, he used the main entrance that lead to both of the apartments. He rarely used this entrance, usually when he went out with the inner circle. Azriel generally fluctuated between his business and apartment, only a few steps apart.

The ever so plain entrance hall was now adorned with a large rectangular box with succulents. The door opposite of his, had a blue 'welcome' mat at the bottom and a fake flower wreath on the door. The simple decor had brought a small smile on his face, because no one in past had done this. It felt as this person was trying to say they are here to stay, _for good_.

❧

A mug of tea clasped between his scarred hand, he made his way out to his small balcony to look at the night sky. It was one thing he missed when he was gone. 

At night over there, it felt suffocating. The dark sky mocking Azriel because of his life and a few stars for people to even wish for a better tomorrow. Maybe that's why many of the Illyrian residents were cold and brutal, they grew up in an environment where dreams and wishes were a myth, that they would never amount to anything. 

But here, under the dusky sky with millions of stars illuminating throughout. It gave him hope, for a better tomorrow, _for a better future_.

Despite leaving a place he once called home, under traumatic affairs, he had been one of the lucky ones to leave. Not that he felt like it, but his friends and family made sure of it.

He leaned on the railing, casually sipping his tea, deep in thoughts. Azriel caught glimpse of someone reclining on a bench, she looked too deep in thought to notice his appearance. The dull outside lights barely help distinguish noticeable features of the woman. 

He sucked in his breathe, when a sliver of the moonlight perfectly hit her face. Her golden brown hair shined bright and her tan complexion glowed under the moonlight. It was her eyes, that he could not tear his gaze away. Deep-rich caramel eyes that he swear held a twinkle much like the stars above him.

The beautiful woman must of felt his piercing gaze, that he stepped into the shadows just as she turned her head to look. Maybe it was the intensity of her stare but he swore, she could see him.


End file.
